Always There Part Two
by krazyboutkingdomhearts
Summary: Aqua, Terra and Ven are back in a action packed story. Enjoy part 2! Reviews, comments, thoughts appreciated.


Why this ad?

Amex Canada - Get Your First Year Free! - Earn 25,000 Welcome Bonus points with the American Express® Gold Rewards Card. Learn more.

132096

(no subject)

Inboxx

Cowberry Parker dc4cows

12:33 PM (0 minutes ago)

to me

Always There - Part 2

Chapter 1

"Anymore ideas, guys?" Terra asked. "Nope, we're done..." Ventus replied, taking cover. "No, we're not going down like this!" Aqua said. "Then what do you suppose we do?" Terra asked. Aqua thought for a moment. 'I have to think of somthing. For Terra's sake, if not for Ven and I... Now, what am I going to do...' "I've got it!" "We're waiting!" Terra shouted impatiently. "The Wayfinders!" She exclaimed. "What about them?" Ven asked. "Do you guys have them?" Aqua asked. "Yes...?" The guys said together. "Get them out!" She demanded. And they did. "Now hold them up in the air!" "What is this going to do?" Terra asked. "I agree with Terra on this one." Ven added. "Just do it!" Then Aqua cast a spell. "Agrais begantos defetus enemtos!" There was a bright, blinding light for a moment. The three of them covered their eyes, waiting for it to stop. "What's happening?!" Ventus yelled. The light slowly vanished. They uncovered their eyes to find that heartless were gone. "They're gone!" Ventus breathed, surprised. "What did... we do?" Terra asked. "I added a little magic to the good luck charms. And I guess it worked." Aqua said. "I guess it did! You pretty much wiped the heartless off the island"! Ven exclaimed. "Let's hope that will hold... But right now we need figure out why you can't summon your keyblade, Terra."

Chapter 2

"Did you do something different from before?" Aqua questioned. "No. I can't think of anything... I did the same thing as I always do." Terra replied. "Did you leave it anywhere?" Ventus asked. "No, it's always with me, no matter what." "Did you summon any darkness?" Aqua asked. "Ummm, when?" "I don't know, sometime over the last 5 days?" "Ummm..." Terra hummd in thought. "Terra, talk to me!" Aqua exclaimed. "Well it's funny you say that..." He scratched his head. "You remember when we were hanging out last night?" "Yes?" "Well, while we were having the race I summoned a little darkness to help me win." "I thought you were kidding about that!" Aqua yelled. "How could you be so reckless Terra!?" "I was just kidding around. Aqua I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do this, I-" "I should have known you didn't have the will power to conquer the darkness inside of you." "Whoa, Aqua..." Ventus said. "That's just one thing, how do you know that's what caused it? Maybe it's not Terra's fault." "Thank you Ven." Terra said. "We should go see Merlin or something." Ventus suggested. "Ok, let's go then." Aqua said leading the way. 'Who knew one little thing could make everything fall apart...' Terra thought. 'Me not using my Keyblade, and now my chances with Aqua... I have to make it up to her somehow. I need to fix this.'

Chapter 3

"Merlin? Are you here?" Aqua looked around. They were in what looked like a library and a laboratory. There were lots of books on high shelves on one half, and on the other was a lab. There were a bunch of test tubes and strange elixirs everywhere. Then there was silence but only for a moment. "Yes yes. Here I am!" Merlin ran around the corner then tripped over a pile of books. *Oof*. He fell but quickly got up. "Oh look who it is! Nice to see you Master Aqua." "The pleasure is mine... I was wondering it you could help us." "Oh dear, if you didn't already notice I'm a little busy right now..." "Please it would only be a minute, we just need some advice something!" "Well maybe if you could come back then-" "Terra can't summon his Keyblade!" Aqua interrupted. "What's this? Hmmm. This is a very rare case I must say." "So?" Ventus said. Merlin walked down the hall and searched for a book on one of the shelves. "It should be around here somewhere... Oh yes, here we are. Terra... Terra... I see you have a background with darkness hmmm?" "Yes..." He groaned. "But Xehanort is gone now"! Terra exclaimed. "That dosnt mean the darkness is." Merlin added then Aqua glared at him. "Now, when was the last time you had summoned your Keyblade and it worked?" "Ummm yesterday, Aqua, Ven and I had a fight. Then after that I couldn't." "Hmm I see, now when was the last time you summoned any darkness?" Last night, but before that I hadn't for months. "Terra was just fooling around, he didn't mean to do any damage." Aqua started to soften up. "Oh, so now you take my side? What happened to the Aqua 10 minutes ago who was berating me about how careless I was?" "I'm sorry Terra, but Merlin might have a way of helping you!" "Indeed I do, I think I know what happened. Now that Xehanort is gone you don't have him controlling you, but there is still darkness in your heart." "Yes, I'm following so far." Terra said. "Well once you summoned the darkness with your Earth Shaker it couldn't withstand the power." "So what are you saying?" Terra asked. "I don't follow." Aqua added. "It means you have been summoning the wrong Keyblade." "The wrong Keyblade?!" Everyone said. "Yes in fact your old one is useless to you now, looks like you need a upgrade." "How do we get an upgrade?" Terra asked. "I'll make one for you." "And about how long would that take." Aqua asked. "I still have a lot of on my plate... But I suppose I could put it off till later, seeing how important this is. It should be a day." "Thank you Merlin." Terra said. "Looks like we are your body guards till tomorrow Terra." Ven said proudly and puffed up his chest. "Wait a minute, can't we just lend him one of our Keyblades for protection?" "I'm afraid it's not that easy. Your Keyblades won't work for Terra. I need to craft him a new one in which it can help him control the darkness and maybe increase strength." "Ok, thanks for the heads up." Aqua said. "See you tomorrow." Terra said. "Yeah, smell you later!" "Ven!" Aqua and Terra exclaimed.

Chapter 4

Aqua, Terra and Ven returned. Aqua went to her house, while Terra stayed with Ventus so he would be safe. Now Aqua was on his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about her. Terra layed on a hammock Ventus had, and he stared up at the ceiling. "Something on your mind Terra?" Ventus asked. "Yeah Ven, it's Aqua." "I know she can be a little harsh sometimes, but I'm sure she didn't mean what she said." "No it's not that..." "Then what is it?" "Well it's a little bit of that... I just want to make it up to her somehow..." "Why don't you take her out tonight?" "You mean like-" Ventus cut him off. "You know, hang out like you guys did last night." He smiled. "Oh, ok. What do you suggest I do with her?" "I don't know... Oh! Why not the beach?" Perfect.

Chapter 5

Aqua laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. In the back of her mind was Terra. "Maybe I shouldn't if been so hard on him..." There was a knock at the door. "Yes?" Aqua called out. "Can I come in?" Came Terra's slightly muffled question. "Yeah sure." She replied. Is he going to? She thought. "I was wondering, do you want to go walk on the beach?" He asked. "Sure. I would love to." She answered. "Is this... That dream again?" She muttered to herself. "I remember this happening before... Whatever..."

They walked along the shore, both staring at the sunset. "It sure is beautiful." Terra commented. "What, the sunset?" Aqua replied. "Yeah, isn't it cool how the reds and oranges come together to make-" Aqua cut him off. "Some of the most glorious sights?" "Yeah..." Terra said a little amazed. "How did you know I would say that?" Terra asked.

"Maybe I was thinking the same thing." She smiled. "And I didn't know you felt this way. You can be a pretty sentimental guy when you want to be." She said. "Yeah, well... I guess I feel more comfortable around just you compared to when it's you, Ven and I. And besides, Ventus would tease me about it. I mean, we are really good friends, right Aqua?" "Yeah. We're great friends." They took a moment to look at the sunset once more before Aqua looked at Terra. "What do you say we head back?" "Okay. But first..." He leaned in and Aqua did too. Here it comes. she thought but she was ready for it. Then Terra kissed her, for a good 10 seconds before they broke off. "I wanted to tell you, that I'm sorry about before... And I love you." "I love you too Aqua." Terra responded. "And I'll always try be there for you, even when you get your Keyblade back." she added. "If I had a dream girl it would be you." "Aww." Aqua blushed. They hugged for a few minutes. "See you tomorrow?" Aqua asked. "I'll be there." Terra said. With that, he walked home.

Chapter 6

Terra woke up smiling. "Maybe everything will turn out okay." He thought. He didn't want to wake Ventus up so he carefully got dressed then snuck out the door to walk to Aqua's house. As he walked he realized he didn't run into any heartless, Aqua's place wasn't far but he was starting to get suspicious. "Knock knock." "Who's there?" Aqua answered. "Your boyfriend?" She opened the door. "Oh is that what you are?" She teased. "Ha ha." He chuckled. "Are you ready to go?" Terra asked. "Yup. Where's Ven?" "Still sleeping." "Oh, well let's wait for him to get up." She said. "What so you want to do then?" "Let's go for a walk." Aqua suggested. "Shall we?" Terra held out his hand. "We shall." They both linked arms and started walking.

"So when do you think we can get my Keyblade?" Terra asked. "After breakfast we can go." Aqua said. "Aqua?" "Hmm?" "What if something happens and I can never use it again... Or what if it's different?" "That won't happen." "How do you know?" She gave him a peck on the cheek. "You need to have faith Terra. Believe in yourself and the light within, and the darkness will never steer you wrong again." "Thanks Aqua, I haven't met a person as nice, caring and confident as you." "That is why you like me isn't it? "She winked. "Oh, so now were on this topic. What do you like about me then?" "I guess you're going to have to wait and find out!" "Hey, that's no fair!" He playfully pushed her. "Never said I was playing by the rules." She teased. "Hey guys!" Ven said running towards them. "What did I miss?" Ventus asked. "Oh nothing..." Aqua giggled. "Let's get breakfast now I'm hungry!" Terra said. "Yeah I'm starving"! Ventus agreed. They headed off to eat. Just before they reached the dining hall, an army of heartless appeared, with more then before. "Not this again..." Ventus groaned. "Hey heartless! Get! Can't I get my grub on in peace?!" He added. "We have to go now!" Aqua panicked. "Can't we just do the lighty thing with the charms and get the heck out of here?!" Terra said anxiously. "No, it's doesn't work that way! That was for emergencies!" Aqua yelled. "Well what do you think this is?!" Terra said back to her. "There's no magic left! They need to charge!" "What do we do then?" Ventus asked. "I don't know..." Sighed Aqua.

Chapter 7

"Can't you guys both beat them?" Asked Terra. "We can hold then off for a bit... But no we aren't strong enough without you Terra!" Aqua said. "Your a Keyblade Master can't you kick they're butts?" Ventus asked. "I'm not strong enough, and besides there are too many!" A heartless hit Aqua. "Ah!" Aqua screamed. Then one of the heartless grabbed Ventus and started to carry him away. "Ventus no!" Terra yelled. "It's okay Terra... Go get him back." "I'm not leaving you here!" "Just let me hold them here!" "But Aqua-!" "Go!" She insisted. "Okay, but I'm coming back for you!" He ran off to help Ventus.

"Ven!? Ven!" He heard a voice reply to his right. "Terra! Over here!" Four heartless were pulling him by his hands and feet. "Move!" Terra yelled and kicked them out of the way. Terra started punching them in the face! "Leave my friend alone!" They fell back, but quickly started to get up. "Are you okay, Ven?" "Yup, and I'm ready to fight now!" There was a scream from the other side. "Aqua!" Terra said. "Go help her!" Ven yelled. "Come with me." "No I'll make my way over there, but right now I'm gonna make these heartless wish they had hearts!" Terra ran to help Aqua.

"Aqua!?" "Terra!?" Aqua was being crushed by a pile of heartless on top of her. "No Aqua! Get off her!" Terra ran over and started throwing heartless every which way. He finally uncovered Aqua and knelt down beside her. "I should have stayed with you!" Terra cried. "No, there were too many... *cough* Terra?" "Yes?" "When you get your keyblade ba-" "No Aqua, please stay with me!" "- You protect Ventus for me." "But I was suppose to protect you!" "You did all you could..." "Aqua? Aqua! Talk to me! You can't leave me here... I love you..." A tear ran down his cheek and dripped off his chin. Then her voice echoed in his head. "You gotta have faith Terra. Believe in yourself and the light within, and the darkness will never steer you wrong again." "Aqua..." He wept. "You'll pay for what you've done!" Terra stood up, then looked down at his hand and realized he summoned his new Keyblade. "W-what?" "How's that for good timing?" "Merlin!" "Don't just stand there boy! Use your Ends of the Earth! Fight! Fight!" Terra casted magic over Aqua to preserve her. "Now, back off!" He started swiping at the heartless around him. Now joined by Merlin, Terra and Ventus had enough power to fight the heartless. "This will be the last time you hurt us!" Terra yelled then began to fight.

Chapter 8

The three fought for a while and were making progress. "Where do they all come from?" Terra asked out loud. "Heck, as if I know, but we're finally starting to make a dent. Keep going!" They kept fighting and were almost done. "I'm finally starting to see the end!" Ventus said happily. "Come on boys! We're almost there!" Merlin cheered. They fought a few more. Then it was finally down to one. "Terra, finish him!" Ventus yelled. He stared into its cold dead eyes. "This is for Aqua!" He sliced the heartless in two... Fatality! "Ok first... That was freaking awesome!" Cheered Ventus. "Second you have your keyblade!" And third, where's Aqua?" "Aqua!" Terra remembered and they both ran over. "What happend to her?" Ventus asked. Terra sighed. "Heartless... They piled on top of her... I tried to help but it was too late... Why did I summon that darkness just for some stupid race..." "It wasn't you fault Terra you didn't-" "Yes it was Ven!" Terra interrupted. "It was because of me she died. I tried to protect her, but I failed. Now it's over..." "I wouldn't say that." Merlin walked over to them. "Please Merlin. Is there anything you can do?" Ventus begged. "I'm sure there's something." Merlin walked over to her and took a look. "Let's try this." Merlin casted a spell. "Cureviticus alivica!" Everyone paused, silently waiting. "Did it work?" Terra asked. "Yeah! What's the 411?" Ventus added. "We will have to wait, but don't worry, she'll wake up soon." "Thank you Merlin." Terra said. "Yes, thanks beardo!" "Ven! No nicknames!" "Anytime." Then he poofed away. "We should get her inside." Terra noted, picking her up. "Let's bring her back to her house." Ventus suggested. "Great idea." They got to Aqua's house, where Terra laid her down on her bed. "I'll go get breakfast, you stay here and watch Aqua." Ventus said. "Ok." Terra replied then Ventus left. Terra looked at Aqua. "Come on Aqua, wake up." He grabbed her hand and knelt down beside her. "I won't leave you again I promise." It took a few minutes but she finally started to wake up. "*groans* Terra?" "Aqua?!" Terra was still holding her hand. "Aqua...I thought you gone." Terra let his head hang down. "Terra stop, it hurts to see you so down." Then she hugged him. "Aqua I promise I will protect you, and I will never leave you. Even if I change I-" "Dont change Terra. I love you just the way you are." They shared a brief kiss. "I thought I wouldn't be able to do that again." Terra said. "What, this?" She leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted by Ventus walking through the door with a basket held in one hand. "I got break- Aqua!" He ran over and hugged her. "It's okay Ven, I'm okay!" "Good! You want breakfast?" Ventus asked Aqua. "Yes please, I'm starving." "I'm here too, ya know." Terra pointed out. "Oh yeah? Terra you too." "Same old Ven." Aqua said. Ventus started taking eggs, bacon and other things out of the basket. "Now what were you saying? "Terra said. They leaned in once more. Ventus prepared everything then turned around to see them kissing. "Did I miss somthing here?" Ventus asked confused. They stopped. "Umm no Ven." Terra scratched his head and smiled. "Can I call you guys Terqua now?" Ventus said finally getting what was going on. "Sure, why not." Aqua answered, smiling. The three ate breakfast and everything was right again.

Epilogue

"Master Xehanort, the boy has figured out a way to conquer the darkness within his heart." Luxford said. "That's fine... Besides I have a plan. I will still use him as my vessel. I'll let them catch they're breath, for they are only guppies while we are sharks. Now go get the others, I'm calling a meeting." "Yes master." "If they thought the heartless were tough, wait 'till they get a load of me."


End file.
